Le jour avant le lendemain
by fanaplumes
Summary: Il esquissa un sourire et pressa légèrement ses mains dans les siennes. Ils étaient toujours face à face dans la bibliothèque, la poussière dansant dans les rayons de lumière, leur regard accroché l'un à l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues, son regard se perdant dans le paysage qui se dessinait derrière la fenêtre de la bibliothèque de Netherfield. Ses poumons brûlaient, comme comprimés après la nouvelle, reçue dans la lettre du coursier alors même qu'elle se promenait avec Jane et Mr Bingley dans les allées fleuries du beau domaine. Le coursier avait été essoufflé, le message ne pouvant attendre, avait-il affirmé. Après en avoir pris connaissance, Elizabeth avait blêmi, avait prétexté un besoin de solitude, et après avoir pris congé dans les formes était partie se réfugier dans la bibliothèque au senteurs de vieux livres et de cuir des fauteuils. La poussière dansait dans un rayon de lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce, dans le jardin, Jane et Bingley inquiet, attendait que la jeune fille se calme. La lettre gisait par terre, comme volontairement oubliée.

Tellement absorbée par sa peine, Elizabeth n'entendit pas Mr Darcy entrer, ne le remarqua pas regarder les rayons à la recherche d'un livre, ne vit pas que son regard vit enfin la lettre par terre et dans son sillage sa destinatrice, qui assise dans un fauteuil regardait dehors, son chagrin coulant à flot le long de son visage. Elle ne l'entendit pas ramasser doucement la lettre, en prendre discrètement connaissance puis s'approcher. Aussi, elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main douce sur son épaule, relevant brusquement son visage, le regardant sans avoir eu le temps de reprendre contenance, son chagrin jeté à sa figure. Dans un mouvement précipité, la jeune femme, essuya ses joues et détourna le regard de celui emprunt de sollicitude du sombre propriétaire.

-Pardonnez-moi, Mr Darcy, se justifia-t-elle aussitôt, juste un moment d'égarement.

Sa voix vacilla, lui ne répondit rien. Il se baissa, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir faire. Son visage à sa hauteur, elle le regarda avec surprise, oubliant le reste un instant tant elle était choquée qu'il fasse fi des convenances de cette manière, juste parce qu'il l'avait surprise dans un moment de faiblesse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, tentant une ébauche de sourire.

La tentative échoua lamentablement, le laissant de marbre. Il la scruta encore, tant et si bien, qu'Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard, perdant notion du temps, qui lui parût somme toute s'élargir encore et encore. Quand la voix grave de Darcy résonna dans la bibliothèque, elle en fut tout à fait obnubilée, perdant toute maîtrise.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce ne soit qu'une tristesse passagère, Miss Elizabeth, affirma-t-il, si elle est bien due au motif qui me semble en être la cause, vous allez la porter toute une vie durant. Pour le peu que je vous connaisse, je ne suis pas sûre qu'être l'épouse de Mr Collins ait fait partie de vos aspirations les plus profonde, et cette incertitude se trouve être renforcée par la détresse dans laquelle je vous ai trouvée.

 _L'épouse de Mr Collins_. Cela avait été dit, autrement que dans sa tête. La réalité la foudroya une fois de plus, et les larmes remontaient de nouveau, en même temps que la honte d'être face à Mr Darcy, que cet homme en particulier la voit dans un état où elle n'était plus capable de trouver aucun empire sur elle-même. Il soupira légèrement, son regard vrillé au sien.

-Pardonnez-moi, madame, d'avoir pris la liberté de lire la missive qui, tombée sur le sol, ne paraissait pas avoir de propriétaire, continuât-il, Lorsque je vous ai aperçue, le lien paraissait évident.

Elle baissa le visage, le cachant dans ses mains, un nouveau sanglot la secouant. Il la laissa faire patientant, le temps qu'elle se calme assez pour pouvoir de nouveau lui faire face. Lorsqu'enfin elle releva le regard, elle prit la parole d'une voix posée, lui causant une grande surprise.

-A moi de me faire pardonner, monsieur, pour vous avoir infligé la vision de cet état, croyez bien que c'était involontaire. Je n'ai put encore assimiler la nouvelle, qui me causera certainement du bonheur dans des temps futurs.

Sur ces paroles, elle fit mine de se lever pour prendre congé, mais Darcy la reteint, surpris qu'elle trouve refuge dans la bienséance, elle si passionnée. Le geste vif du gentleman, la força à se rasseoir, attendant qu'il continue, la curiosité animant ses traits.

-Je ne peux vous laisser partir douce Elizabeth.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, qu'il énonça pourtant en vrillant ses yeux dans les siens. Cette dualité de timidité et de conviction lui contracta l'estomac. Il inspira et continua, déterminé.

-Après avoir lu la lettre, je sais que votre père vous demande cette union pour la sécurité de votre famille, ce qui est un but louable, ajoutât-il rapidement voyant ses trais se décomposer, il est nécessaire de vous protéger toutes les cinq de la misère quand l'héritage reviendra à Mr Collins, ce qui sera le cas après cette union. Mais...

Il sembla chercher ses mots, la laissant en proie à l'attente de ce qu'il semblait avoir tant de mal à dire. La suite arriva, implacable.

-J'ai de l'argent, Miss Elizabeth.

Les mots trouvèrent échos dans le silence de la bibliothèque, les laissant résonner avec toutes leurs conséquences, emplissant l'air feutré de la pièce. Elizabeth ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux sombres du riche propriétaire, tant cette annonce fût inédite. Elle y chercha un trace de plaisanterie, mais il n'y avait là que détermination et un autre sentiment bien plus doux qu'elle ne parvenait à identifier. Elle ouvrit la bouche, tentant de dire quelque chose, peu importe quoi, mais les mots ne vinrent pas et ce fut lui qui continua.

-Miss Elizabeth, commença-t-il, J'ai parfaitement conscience que vos sentiments à mon égard ne sont pas des plus chaleureux, laissez moi continuer, ajoutât-il voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, il me semble que cette aversion a pris racine lors du bal où nous avons été introduit. Je ne saurais vous en tenir rigueur, les commentaires que j'ai pût faire ce soir-là à votre encontre étaient déplacés et totalement exempt de vérité. Et je comprendrais que vous répugniez à m'épouser.

Il laissa le temps à ces derniers mots de faire effet, avant d'attraper doucement la main posée sur le fauteuil et de la serrer avec douceur dans les siennes.

-Car c'est là ce que je vous demande, Elizabeth. Nous n'avons que très peu eu l'occasion de faire connaissance mais j'ai bon espoir que, si vous m'acceptez, vous apprendriez à m'apprécier, sinon plus. L'admiration que j'ai pour vous, ne cesse de grandir, et se trouve déjà suffisamment solide pour qu'une union avec Mr Collins m'apparaisse comme tout à fait intolérable. Bien sûr je vais me heurter au rang de votre famille, qui représente pour moi un obstacle, à l'attente de ma famille et au courroux de votre cousin mais je veux faire fi de tout cela et vous demande d'accepter. Votre famille sera à l'abri du besoin et je ferai tout pour vous rendre heureuse, il s'interrompit un instant avant de continuer plus bas, car je ne saurai l'être sans vous.

Dire qu'Elizabeth était surprise était un bel euphémisme. Voir le droit Darcy qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines à ses genoux pour la soustraire au mariage désastreux que lui imposait la nécessité, n'avait jamais été une possibilité qu'elle eut put examiner sérieusement. Elle restait interdite devant le regard pleins d'attentes qui s'offrait à elle. La passion dont il faisait preuve atténuait le courroux qu'elle éprouvait quant à son attitude hautaine qu'elle lui connaissait et qu'elle retrouvait dans sa demande. La surprise que lui causait cette déclaration lui permit de se détourner de sa peine afin d'examiner sincèrement ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, à savoir Jane et Bingley à travers la fenêtre. Les deux jeunes gens étaient plein d'admiration l'un pour l'autre, le doute n'était pas permis. Cependant, Bingley, sous l'influence de sa famille, pouvait encore se rétracter, et il ne faisait aucun doute que miss Bingley allait tout faire à cet effet. La nouvelle demande de Darcy, donnait un éclairage nouveau à l'affaire. Si elle acceptait, sa famille serait sauvée et de plus elle pourrait utiliser son pouvoir afin de convaindre le jeune homme contrebalance les dires de miss Bingley, assurant par ainsi de manière quasi certaine, le bonheur de sa sœur. Cette idée ayant germée, elle ne pouvait plus la repousser, et y concentrant toute son attention, elle se tourna ver Mr Darcy afin de lui répondre.

-Monsieur, commença-t-elle, je suis sensible à votre dévouement, mais avant de vous répondre, puis-je à mon tour vous poser une question ?

Le jeune homme, acquiesça nerveux.

-Il me semble que vous vous êtes déclaré pressé par la nouvelle de mes fiançailles avec Mr Collins, et les sachant motivées par un besoin de sécurité, vous vous êtes portés garant de cette responsabilité. En ce qui concerne cette question, vous n'ignorez point l'attachement que Mr Bingley et ma sœur Jane se portent, et je voudrais que ma sœur connaisse le bonheur. Cependant les objections contre ma famille, que vous avez vaillamment outrepassées, semble importantes pour miss Bingley. Par conséquent, sachant que Mr Bingley vous offre sa confiance, pourriez-vous me promettre de ne pas aller dans le sens de sa sœur concernant la mienne? Ainsi Mr Bingley aura deux avis contraires et sera forcé de se forger sa propre opinion. Je ne pourrais le supporter si Jane venait à être privée de son bonheur parce que l'homme qu'elle aime a un si bon caractère qu'il vogue selon les désirs des gens qui lui son proche.

Elizabeth soutint le regard de Darcy, tendis qu'il semblait chercher ses mots. Elle ne s'était résolue à l'épouser qu'à cette condition, et elle sentit qu'il avait prit toute la mesure de la chose. Alors, contre toute attente, il se mit à sourire.

-Cela présage de longues heures de discussion, chère Elizabeth, mais pour clore celle-ci, votre exposé était si savamment tourné que je ne puis que me ranger à l'école de votre philosophie : laissons donc Bingley choisir son épouse par lui même, je contrebalancerait donc sa sœur. De toute évidence, lorsqu'il saura tout de mon inclinaison pour vous, il serait mal avisé de ma part de tourner la sienne en dérision, bien que cela n'était pas du tout mon intention. Rassurez-vous sur ce point : puisque votre bonheur dépend de celui de votre sœur, je m'engage à œuvrer à ce que leur histoire trouve un dénouement heureux, tout comme la notre comme j'ai la présomption de l'espérer.

Si le sourire n'avait été qu'une ombre fugace dont Elizabeth ne se formalisa pas, sa réponse lui causa une surprise plus grande encore que sa demande. Que le fier gentleman, lui cède à peine eut-il fait sa déclaration lui sembla presque contre nature. Elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son compte, mais son visage était de nouveau fermé alors qu'il attendait sa décision, plein d'une hautaine réserve, et elle chassa bien vite son doute. Pleine de compassion pour sa sœur, elle lui répondit qu'à présent ce point réglé il pouvait s'établir entre eux une heureuse entente. Il était toujours à ses côtés, accroupi près du fauteuil. A peine eut-elle prononcé les paroles libératrices que ses mains se resserrèrent sur la sienne, avant de la porter à ses lèvres, provoquant le trouble de sa partenaire. Il lui répondit avec chaleur, lui assurant qu'elle venait de faire son bonheur et qu'il s'assurerait du sien, et ses paroles illuminaient son visage témoignant de leur véracité, faisant tomber le masque froid. Jamais Elizabeth ne l'avait vu ainsi, et l'idée que son pouvoir seul en était la cause la fit frissonner. Elle songea de nouveau qu'elle connaissait bien peu cet homme, oubliant ses griefs contre lui perdue dans son regard. Mais une question demeurait cependant et elle désirait l'éclairer.

-Monsieur, comment allons-nous faire pour convaincre ma famille ? Mon père vient de me fiancer à Mr Collins, quels arguments auront nous pour briser cet accord ?

Mr Darcy, soupira légèrement.

-Effectivement, voilà une question dont nous devons nous préoccuper.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main, déclenchant sans le savoir une nouvelle vague de frisson. Darcy était charismatique et il était difficile de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Elle prit sa main et se leva également. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et au proie d'une pudeur nouvelle, le rouge colora ses joues l'obligeant à baisser le regard. Il murmura doucement son prénom pour l'enjoindre à lever les yeux mais comme elle n'en fit rien, il prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts pour lui relever la tête. Il vrilla son regard dans le sien. Il avait atteint les limites de la bienséance et ce léger interdit fit pulser le sang dans ses veines accentuant encore la couleur de ses joues.

-Chère Elizabeth, je suis tout à fait conscient que vos sentiments ne répondent aux miens, et que vous m'acceptez pour le bonheur des vôtres et plus particulièrement celui de votre sœur. Pour ma part, je comptais effectivement attendre avant de vous faire ma demande, afin que vous puissiez mieux me connaître. La nécessité nous a tous les deux poussé sur des chemins qu'il y a quelques heures nous n'aurions pas empruntés.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, et elle put mesurer à un éclat sombre qui traversa ses prunelles, la peine qu'elle lui causait en ne l'acceptant pas par amour. L'idée de le faire souffrir rouvrit les vannes de ses sentiments exacerbés et ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau.

-Non, non, ne pleurez pas ! S'exclama-t-il, Je ne regrette rien, me voilà bien trop avancé pour vous laisser partir avec un homme tel que Mr Collins. Peu importe que vous ne m'aimiez pas, je pourrais au moins m'assurer de vous mettre à l'abri de tout besoin matériel, et œuvrer au mieux à votre bonheur. Si vous l'aviez aimé, les choses auraient été différentes. Vous n'êtes pas attirée par l'argent et je vous ai suffisamment cernée pour savoir que vous vouliez faire un mariage d'amour. La détresse dont j'ai pu être témoin tout à l'heure m'a certifié que ce n'était pas le cas. Je vous promet de faire tout mon possible pour vous rendre heureuse, à commencer par votre sœur, et sans vouloir être présomptueux je pense être plus à même d'y arriver que Mr Collins car je vous admire sincèrement.

Un maigre sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth.

-Vous êtes présomptueux Mr Darcy, n'essayez plus de le nier. Il lui retourna son sourire. Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine.

-Et vous ne m'en faîtes pas. J'ai conscience de ce que je fais et vous faites mon bonheur en m'acceptant. Vous êtes une femme d'esprit, désintéressée par l'argent et généreuse, alors quand bien même vous ne m'aimeriez pas, avoir une telle compagnie sera toujours bien plus douce qu'une autre. Je vois que cette réponse ne vous satisfait pas, mais pour l'instant je ne puis m'exprimer autrement. Alors en ce qui concerne votre question, il ne sera pas difficile pour moi de convaincre votre père que je vous aime, et ma situation est bien supérieure à celle de votre cousin, donc je ne pense pas qu'il s'y opposera. En revanche, je ne veux que personne puisse dire, bien que cela sera inévitable, que vous m'épousez pour l'argent lorsque je sais que c'est faux.

Lizzie afficha un air choqué. Elle le savait évidemment, mais elle n'y avait pas réellement pensé.

-Alors, continua Mr Darcy, pour contrer un maximum de mauvaises langues, et apaiser votre famille je suggère que vous fassiez semblant.

De nouveau les mots résonnaient dans le silence, et avec eux leurs conséquences. Lizzie était horrifiée par l'idée, bien qu'elle semble judicieuse.

-De plus, continuât-il doucement, il me semble que Mr Collins et votre père ont prit leur décision sans vous consulter, ainsi nous pourront aller de ce pas ensemble à Longbourn, et leur dire que ce mariage est inenvisageable car nous étions fiancés avant et que j'attendais le bon moment pour parler à votre père.

Elizabeth ne dit rien, le temps d'assimiler ces mots. Faire semblant aux yeux de tous, surtout face à Jane serait incroyablement difficile à supporter pour sa nature franche et honnête. Elle répugnait cette façon de faire, mais la justesse des paroles de son fiancé ne trouvait pas de contre-argument.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle prit le temps de choisir ses mots avant de répondre.

-Je vous trouve généreux, et au moment de prononcer ces paroles elle se rendit compte combien elle les pensait, monsieur, de faire tout cela pour moi, et de sacrifier votre bonheur, non ne dîtes rien, car aimer et aider une femme qui vous ne donne pas cela en retour doit être chose difficile. Ainsi nous seront deux à endurer la difficulté, car je me range à votre avis.

Il esquissa un sourire et pressa légèrement ses mains dans les siennes. Il étaient toujours face à face dans la bibliothèque, la poussière dansant dans les rayons de lumière, leur regard accroché l'un à l'autre.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine, souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

Une main chaude caressa sa joue, un nouveau frisson la parcourut.

-Ce n'est pas la cas.

La promesse flotta dans l'air tiède de l'après-midi.

-Venez, allons parler à votre père.

Sans prendre le temps de remettre son châle, elle le suivit hors la pièce.

Et voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi pour un premier châpitre ? Rewiews please !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci, merci, merci pour vos rewiews, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles sont le carburant !**

-Nous allons manger une belle pièce de viande pour fêter cette heureuse nouvelle mes enfants !

Mrs Bennet exultait, et encore ce mot semblait ne pas rendre justice à sa joie mêlée d'orgueil. Ses effusions, qui habituellement exaspéraient ses proches, ne furent que l'occasion pour eux de sourire ce soir là, tant la nouvelle était heureuse et distrayante, seule Lizzie, affichait un sourire qui ne gagnait pas ses yeux.

Elle leur avait été partagée en fin d'après midi, lorsque Mr Collins quitta la maison, sans prendre le temps de saluer qui que ce soit, jurant que de sa vie il n'avait subi pareil outrage et que Lady Catherine leur ferait savoir tout le mal qu'elle en pensait. Qu'un pasteur ne pouvait se permettre de glisser sur le chemin de la vengeance, ne sembla pas l'écarter de ses sentiments malheureux. Ce qui permit à Mr Bennet la réflexion suivante : si chaque pasteur, représentant de Dieu, était aussi humain que Mr Collins, alors l'Eden devait être le jardin de Longbourn, car assurément on y goûtait des plaisirs divins. Lizzie se sentit rougir, mais se tut.

-Mr Bennet, quelles sottises racontez-vous donc là ?! S'exclama sa femme, Vous voilà bien présomptueux mon ami, notre jardin l'Eden ? Je veux bien que certains jardins s'en approchent, mais il faut avoir une situation qui le permette, et ce n'est pas la nôtre qui pourra s'en approcher !

-Croyez bien, ma chère, que je n'en suis plus si sûr...

-Si nous étions riches, Mr Bennet, soyez assurés que nos filles ne vivraient pas ici mais fréquenteraient la meilleure société de Londres, j'y veillerai tout particulièrement, et le jardin que vous évoquez borderait notre propriété de campagne pour les temps de délassement. De plus votre héritage ne sera sauvé que si vous cessez d'importuner Mr Collins de la sorte. Dieu du ciel, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de l'avoir fiancé à Lizzie, mais il est parti de très méchante humeur. Je suis sûre que vous avez pris un vilain plaisir à le taquiner, mais pour mes pauvres nerfs, je vous prierais bien de vouloir attendre que Lizzie soit son épouse !

-Ma chère, croyez bien que par égard pour vos nerfs, je peux vous affirmer que cette accusation est infondée. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris la liberté de taquiner ce bon Mr Collins.

-C'est moi.

La voix grave de Darcy résonna lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, provoquant la surprise générale. Mr Bennet se permit un petit rire.

-Voilà mon sauveur, Mrs Bennet. Sa parole est digne de toute loyauté et son sens théâtral tout à fait louable, aussi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir retirer vos méchantes dires à mon encontre, dit-il tandis que le jeune homme s'inclinait.

Mrs Bennet ne fit aucun cas de ces paroles.

-Vous, monsieur ?

-Mrs Bennet, je vous prierais de croire que je ne souhaitait nullement offenser votre cousin. Mais la situation était telle qu'il n'était pas possible de faire autrement.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Offenser Mr Collins, quelles raisons aviez-vous ?

Mr Bennet s'approcha de sa femme tandis que Jane regardait Elizabeth avec étonnement. Cette dernière était en proie à l'agitation la plus extrême : connaissant le discours qui allait suivre, il ne lui était pas difficile de prédire la réaction de sa mère, et après la journée riche en émotions qu'elle venait de passer, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir subir cette mortification. Elle lança un regard à son fiancé, qui se tenait droit ne laissant paraître aucun trouble. Il lui semblait que sa physionomie ne trahissait jamais ses sentiments, bien qu'il n'eut, semble-t-il, aucun mal à convaincre Mr Bennet de son amour pour elle, et si ce trait de caractère était une des choses qui justifiait son aversion pour le gentleman, la jeune femme ne put que le louer en cet instant.

-Ma chère, je vous prierais de vous asseoir, commença Mr Bennet en guidant sa femme vers le fauteuil le plus proche, Voyez-vous, je sais combien l'arrangement que j'ai conclu ce matin même vous a rempli de joie, et je suis bien mal à l'aise, je vous prie de me croire, de vous causer quelque tort. Mais je dois de vous dire que cet arrangement a pris fin.

Mrs Bennet perdit toutes ses couleurs et par là sa contenance.

-Mr Bennet, comment avez-vous osé ? Comment pouvez-vous nous conduire vers la ruine de la sorte ?!

-Eh bien, Lizzie à son retour m'a tout bonnement annoncé qu'elle ne souhaitait pas de cet engagement. Naturellement, je me suis plié à ses désirs, nous n'avions pas encore entendu son avis et il me semblait important de le suivre. Vous n'auriez pas voulu qu'elle se conduise en mauvaise épouse simplement à cause de la répulsion que lui causait son fiancé et cela durant toutes les longues années de sa vie.

L'effroi que causa ces paroles à Mrs Bennet fut aussi grand que l'amusement de son mari et la honte de sa fille en question, car si ces paroles étaient vraies pour le premier fiancé, elles l'étaient également pour le second. Elle leva ses yeux vers ce dernier, mais son expression ne trahissait en rien les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

-Lizzie, comment avez-vous put nous infliger cela ?!, continua sa mère, Vous ne pensez donc pas au bonheur et à la stabilité future de cette famille, et vous Mr Bennet, comment avez-vous put vous laisser entraîner par cette enfant stupide ?

-Détrompez-vous ma chère, Lizzie y a pensé très sérieusement, répondit-il.

-Cette enfant est sotte et entêtée, pourquoi affirmer qu'elle pense à nous alors que seul son plaisir ne compte pour elle, vous...

-Elle a accepté de m'épouser.

La voix grave de Mr Darcy coupa court aux dissertions de Mrs Bennet, et le silence tomba dans le petit salon de Longbourn, si bien qu'il crut bon d'ajouter que cela eu lieu avant la demande de Mr Collins à Mr Bennet. Pendant un moment personne ne dit mot, et Elizabeth remercia intérieurement le jeune homme d'avoir stoppé cette conversation. Mais elle en fut troublée, car elle ne pouvait dire s'il avait agit ainsi afin de faire taire sa mère ou pour prendre sa défense face aux insultes qui commençaient à pleuvoir. Cette seconde idée accentua sa rougeur, mais sa retenue naturelle l'empêcha d'y accorder trop de crédit. Elle se leva pour s'approcher de Mr Darcy alors que les premières effusions commençaient à venir.

-Avec... Elizabeth ? Babillait Mrs Bennet, encore et encore.

-Oui, mère, nous nous sommes fiancés tout à l'heure.

-Mais je croyais qu'il ne vous plaisait pas, osa ajouter sa mère tout bas, ne pouvant croire ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer, sans oser lever les yeux vers son futur gendre.

La mortification d'Elizabeth fut alors complète. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'après l'avoir presque insultée, Mrs Bennet puisse en plus humilier l'homme qui les avait sauvé, elle d'un mariage des plus désastreux, sa famille de la ruine. Ce qui lui fit le plus de peine fut que sa mère voyait juste, cependant elle se devait de reconnaître la grande générosité dont il avait fait preuve à son encontre, et un désir de lui rendre la pareille prit racine en elle, aussi grand que celui qu'elle avait de couper court définitivement à toutes les futures bavures de Mrs Bennet.

Mr Darcy remarqua l'état dans lequel elle était et se prépara à prendre la parole, mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre son projet à bien, la voix d'Elizabeth résonna, aussi précise et glaciale que la lame d'une arme affûtée.

-Mère, je vous le dit car nous sommes en cercle restreint, et je ne m'aventurerais à ces paroles qu'ici : vous vous trompez, j'aime Mr Darcy et il m'aime en retour. L'inclinaison que j'ai pour lui a grandit il y a peu de temps, cela est vrai, mais elle est à présent forte et renforcée par la promesse de mariage.

Le goût amer du mensonge se mélangea si bien avec sa volonté de venir en aide à son récent fiancé que rien dans sa physionomie ne trahit l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait en réalité, alors que Jane se leva précipitamment pour étreindre sa sœur.

-Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, déclarât-elle tendrement avant que Mrs Bennet ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, chère petite Lizzie que de te voir heureuse en ménage, et après ta déclaration il ne fait nul doute que ce sera le cas, puis se tournant vers son futur beau-frère, merci de prendre soin d'elle dorénavant Mr Darcy, et bienvenue dans la famille.

Le sourire chaleureux qu'elle arborait le fit s'incliner et la remercier sincèrement. Elizabeth s'efforça d'afficher un sourire, mais en elle une surprise désappointée faisait rage face à ses proches qui se laissaient convaincre si aisément, son père lors de l'entretien privé qu'il lui avait soumit et maintenant sa sœur. Mais sa philosophie reprit le dessus : si d'aventure ils avaient effectivement remarqué son mensonge, avaient-ils peut-être eu le bon goût de ne pas s'appesantir dessus, un mariage avec le maître de Pemberley ne pouvait être que plus heureux que celui laissé entrevoir par Mr Collins. Cette idée lui mit un peu de baume au cœur et elle supporta mieux l'effusion familiale, jusqu'à ce que son promis annonce qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé.

-Oh bien sûr Mr Darcy ! Miss Elizabeth se fera une joie de vous raccompagner ! S'exclama Mrs Bennet.

Cette phrase laissa Elizabeth plus soulagée que jamais et après que le gentleman ait promit de revenir le lendemain, elle le guida jusqu'à la cour où l'attendait son cheval.

Enfin seuls, baignés dans la pâle lueur du crépuscule, ils se faisaient face, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant que faire. Mais Elizabeth, soucieuse d'excuser sa famille prit les devants.

-Pardonnez ma mère, monsieur, je lui ferait savoir que ce genre d'esclandre nous fait du tord à tous.

Elle se tordait les mains, effrayée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, apeurée de son jugement. Elle voyait mal ses yeux, et chercha un instant son regard dans la pénombre en demi-teinte. Ses traits ne semblaient pas se départir de leur expression naturelle et il lui fut impossible de deviner ses pensées. Elizabeth esquissa un vague sourire à l'idée que cela ne changerait peut-être jamais. Sa déclaration, son attitude dans la bibliothèque puis en compagnie des siens, lui était tout bonnement inexplicable aux vues de tous leurs échanges précédant ces événements. Peut-être que son expression trahit ses pensées, et elle entendit la voix de Darcy s'élever.

-Miss Eliza, il est évident qu'il vaudrait mieux que ceci ne se répète pas mais il me semble que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pour habitude de tolérer ce genre de comportements, en revanche mon affection pour vous est sincère et me permet de passer outre les manières de votre mère. Je ne vous l'ai guère montré jusqu'à présent, mais cela changera à partir de ce jour.

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à dire et le laissa prendre une de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle était bien trop occupée à examiner la façon qu'il avait de donner une dualité à ses phrases, celle du maître rigide de Pemberley et du jeune fiancé amoureux. Il vrilla son regard dans le sien, et sa prise s'accentua légèrement sur sa main, déclenchant quelques battements de cœur irréguliers.

-Je suis là dorénavant, Elizabeth, souffla-t-il.

Il embrassa ses mains, monta précipitamment sur son cheval et s'en fut sans un regard, la laissant figée dans la cour se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé.


End file.
